Prim and Gale
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: Instead of Katniss and Peeta get reaped, Gale and Prim were the ones. With Peeta, Katniss watches the Hunger Games. I'VE DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Prim and Gale

**Author: **Multi Shipper Girl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy or make money out of doing this. Suzanne Collins is the author and owner of the trilogy.

**Summary:** Instead of Katniss and Peeta get reaped, Gale and Prim were the ones. With Peeta, Katniss watches the Hunger Games.

**Author's Note:** Lame title. I know. If anyone has anything better, please tell. Have any of you seen the new Catching Fire trailer?! I've seen it almost 10 times and will probably see it many more. Enjoy and please review! :)

* * *

No!

Prim can't be in the Hunger Games! She's too young and too fragile.

I don't want to see my little sister die on screen.

My feet started running to her. Want to get closer to her, hug her, fix her duck tail, and tell her she doesn't have to be in it. That didn't happen because I was stopped by two very strong Peacekeepers.

"No!" I screamed as I try to break free from their grips. "NO! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

"I'm sorry, dear, but that is against the rules." Effie Trinkett told me.

Prim stopped walking to the stage and turned around sadly looking at me. When I saw a tear sliding down her cheek, I lost it. I began to cry in front of everyone. I hate to cry.

I know I will lose to run up to Prim. I feel another pair of hands pulling me back. I figured it's just another Peacekeeper.

"Let me go!" I demanded through tears. Trying to sound strong and fierce, but I failed.

"Katniss, it's me." The familiar voice immediately soothed me. Gale. My best friend.

I stopped thrashing around and the Peacekeepers pushed me away like I was something infected. We went together to stand to a group of what looked like fourteen females. Not bothering to go back into our own.

"Who was that, Primrose?" Effie asked looking at her. Made me hate her. I don't want none of those disgusting Capitol's hands touch her or look at her.

Prim didn't look at her, but our eyes met. Her blue eyes meeting my gray ones. "My sister. Katniss."

"Well, it seemed that she didn't want you to have all the glory, did she?" She laughed and no one else joined. How she can say that? That's not true. She doesn't even know me.

Prim didn't say anything.

Effie continued.

I make my grip on Gale's hand tighter because I knew the males would be called next. I don't want him reaped. I can't lose him too. They are the most important people in my life. Gale's thumb gently rubbed in small circles against the back of my hand.

"Now, for the gentleman!" She pulled out a slip inside of the Reaping Ball and read. "Gale Hawthorne."

I looked at him and he looked at me. I can't deal with this. My sister and my best friend? I will lose both of them. I know it. I just want to hold on to his hand longer.

"Let go, Katniss." There was pain in his gray eyes like he didn't want to say it. He struggled to say the words.

"No." I knew that was useless. He used his other hand and his strength to release his hand.

I watch Gale walking to this joke of a fate. It's like the creator of this universe just wants to see me fall apart in the worst way possible.

"Congratulations for Primrose Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne; the tributes for the 74th Hunger Games!"

She began to applaud. Some people slowly did. I couldn't.

Why would I clap for the people who could possibly die?

/

/

Me, my mother, and Gale's family were inside the Justice Building as visitors. The last time I get to see either of them before they're in the arena fighting for their life.

I let Gale's family see him first while my mother and I see Primrose. We entered her room and got told we only have three minutes.

The minute I stepped foot inside, I embraced her. I want to hold on and never let go. Her arms wrapped around me very tightly too. Mom hugged her also through tears.

"I don't know what to do," Prim fretted. Her face looked like she was just crying. "I'm scared."

"Do you have the mockingjay pin I gave you?" Actually it was Madge who has given it to me, but I lend it to Prim instead.

She nodded, sniffling with tears running down her cheeks making it me difficult not to do the same. For her sake, I have to be strong for her.

"You'll be fine." I assured her even though we all know it's a lie in disguise as words for comfort.

Her blue eyes looks at Mom. "Take care of Lady for me?" Lady is her goat that I gotten for her at the hob for her birthday. We use Lady to get milk and cheese.

"Of course." I see her smiling.

"Katniss, please be nice to Buttercup." She smiles too because she knows how much that hideous cat of hers and I don't get along. Always laugh when I say he hates me. Perhaps he has the hatred because I once tried to drown him in a bucket of water.

"I'll try."

Suddenly, the door burst open and there was two Peacekeepers grabbing me and my Mom. Prim's beautiful smile vanished and started to cry again. Begging them to let her talk to us more. I want to talk to her more too; I didn't even say goodbye.

Then, the door got closed by them.

I wipe my tears getting a hold of myself before I see Gale. Mom decided to walk home.

Entering his room, he hugged me right away. I hugged him too and let go after a few seconds.

"I'll never hurt her." He vowed.

"I know you wouldn't," I trust Gale being with Prim in something like this. "Please, protect her."

"I will. Even if we're the only ones surviving, I'll let her win."

A hard lump formed in my throat which was painful to swallow. Gale dying...for Prim. That's the biggest thing anyone could have ever done for us. It will be hard to see him die, but harder if it would be Prim.

"Thank you," It was a stupid thing to say, but that's how I really feel. There has to be more I can do. "I can feed your family."

"Katniss, you don't have to do that..." He objected.

"You have done a lot for me and my family, Gale," I told him sincerely. "The least I can do for you is do something in return."

He didn't look like he wanted to argue with me so he sighed with a small smile. "Thanks, Catnip." That's a nickname he used when he thought I said Catnip instead of Katniss the first time we met.

What surprised me is when he leaned in and kissed me. One of his hands are on the small of my back and a little bit above my waist pulling me closer to him. I just have my hands on his broad shoulders moving my lips along, but still not knowing what to do.

This is my first kiss.

He kisses slow for me and soft like I'm something fragile.

Unfortunately, Gale let go. He leaves space between us and his hands aren't on me anymore.

"Just in case..." He trailed off. Not wanting to finish his sentence. That's okay. I already know what he means. I just didn't know he felt that way about me. I'm not sure if I feel that way about him.

The Peacekeepers took me away and I didn't struggle against them this time. The kiss had caught me so off guard that I almost couldn't comprehend everyithing.

As I walk home, I think about Prim. Seeing her sad face for the last time, but I knew I should think about seeing her when she smiled at us. Remembering all of the memories we had...

Approaching the door of my house, there was something wrapped in cloth. I bend down to reach for it, but Buttercup is there and he's sniffing. I swatted my hand at him to go away. He did after hissing at me.

I picked it up unwrapping it seeing it's a warm, freshly made loaf of bread.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I've decided to continue this story. I won't be too evil. A question: do you want Prim AND Gale to win like Peeta/Katniss? But not the way they did it with them being in love. Or do you want Gale to win or Prim to win? I can go either ways. Review and please answer! :)

* * *

Obviously the bread came from the bakery. I know the Mellarks own it and Mr. and Mrs. Mellark has three boys. One of them is in my year and has blue eyes and blonde hair named Peeta. He doesn't stick out like the other kids do at my school. Kinda likes me; keeps everything to yourself, though I have Gale and Prim to keep me company.

I remember the day he gave me bread in the rain. I was practically dying of starvation as I just laid under a tree. I was sick, weak, and extremely tired. It was a horrible experience and I wanted to die.

Loud noises were coming from the bakery and I heard Mrs. Mellark screaming something. I expected her to come out to take me away with a stick, but it was the boy instead. Mrs. Mellark wanted him to feed the burnt bread to the pig. The boy teared off the bread and threw the burned chunks into the trough. Two loaves of scorched black bread he had to do that. After yelling at him, the mother left to help a customer.

The boy kept getting chunks of the bread and threw it into the trough not even recognizing me. Giving me a glance. I keep watching however not because of the bread, but because of the red weal that stood out on his cheekbone. His mother must have hit him hard with something that could make that mark stand out. I don't know what it could have been.

My parents never hit me or my sister. I'mm grateful for that. I don't want to imagine that. The boy took a glance to the bakery as if his mother would appear in a blink of an eye, then, his attention back to the pig, he threw a loaf of bread in my direction. He opened the door and left.

Too surprised and curious to do anything. Wondering if the bread was really meant for me or just toss them out because they're burnt and not good enough for anyone. I did come to a conclusion that the bread was meant for me because he did give me a quick glance.

I took it home and ate it with my mother and Prim. Pondering over what that was about as I rested for that night.

Thinking about now and seeing the bread at the front of the door, I wonder what was the purpose of this. I wasn't dying of anything this time. There was no need for him to feel sorry for me. We don't know each other that well, anyway.

I don't think I will know, but I took it inside and Buttercup went past me hurriedly. Entering this house without Prim was already getting lonely. Buttercup feels that way too and sleeps by himself. He would never sleep with me. I'm sure he can smell Prim's scent on my bed, but when I'm there, he wouldn't be on it with me. Mom is at work so I'm basically alone.

No Gale. No Prim. No one.

I hope Prim will survive. I'm not sure how long I can make it like this. I want Gale to survive too...but...it's so hard. To choose. It's like choosing who you love the most.

I wish there can be two victors instead of one.

/

/

To waste time, I decide to hunt. It won't be the same without Gale, but I have to move on and keep myself busy. I don't want to keep myself in a miserable slump. I pass the fence ignoring the sign that warns don't pass.

I go to our usual place to hunt. At a wide clearing and just wait for anything. I keep my eyes focus on every movement even when a butterfly flies by. Any rabbit or something small would do at this point.

So far, after what feels like hours, I'm getting nothing. I do have more luck when I'm with Gale. I have no idea why. I always thought you were supposed to be kept silent. No quick movements to scare the animals.

I know I'm giving up too quickly. I slid back against the tree and sat down. My bow and arrow on the ground and I look up at the blue sky with puffy white clouds here and there. Wondering what Prim and Gale could be doing. What they're doing to prepare themselves for the Games. Hoping Gale would try to protect Prim at all times.

It's hard to imagine Prim being in the Games. It's like picturing a baby in the Games. She'll always be a baby sister to me even when she's my age. Hopefully, she'll get to live to be my age...

Crying is what I want to do when I think of Prim like that. Fighting for her life at twelve. I know it's not a healthy thing to constantly worry. I also know a song that calls me down when it's sung by my father. That's how I learned it. He would sing it to the mockingjays and they would sing it back to him. A really great thing to see. I haven't sung much since he died m, but I can still try.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm-_

Suddenly, I hear a twig snap. My head perked up not realizing it was hanging down. Grabbing my bow and arrow, I stood up searching for an animal. Hoping it is one.

I looked to my right aiming my arrow at my target, but my target appeared to be a boy. The boy that was Peeta Mellark. I would never think he would come here.

He has his hands up in defense as I lowered my arrow and bow down to my sides. "Sorry. I was sitting not that far away," He pointed his thumb back to the woods from wherever he was. "I heard you sing..."

"Come to make fun of me?" I snapped to quickly. Surprised myself I'm being on the defensive side.

"No. You were singing really good." I don't know why, but I feel my heart flutter a bit.

"Thanks."

"You always did have a good singing voice," I don't know what he means by always. He continues on speaking because I think my confusion showed on my face. "I remember you would be the first one to sing at music class when we were young." He has a good memory; I don't remember that. I know I would sing a lot because my father was around.

"What are you doing here?"

"When I'm not working, I come here to clear my head," His blue eyes looked at my weapons then at my own gray eyes. "You hunt?"

"Yeah. My partner got reaped." I replied lamely. The memory still hurts.

"Sorry. Your sister, too, right?" I nodded being unable to say it. "That must be tough."

"It is." I agreed.

"Before I came here, I was the one who gave you the bread."

"I figured. Thank you. My mother and I would really appreciate it," There was a silence and I feel awkward. We were both standing, not doing anything. I sit on the ground again still giving up on hunting. I looked at him. "Want to join me?"

"Sure."

Peeta sat next to me and we just talked until it was sun set. We got along pretty well and I showed him how to use the bow and arrow because I didn't get anything. He's not perfect at it, but after a few tries, he got two rabbits. I wanted him to have one since he deserved it, but he said his mother will kill him if she found out he was in the woods so I kept both of them.

We walked home; the rabbits were in my game bag. My mother was there and we cooked one and had it with the bread and milk. I fed Buttercup. The only person missing was Prim and it's something I'll have to get used to, but I don't think I will.


End file.
